Tears and Rain
by SchwarzShifter
Summary: Ed is being abused by Roy as motivation to get his work done. He's sitting on a roof when someone finds him, and instead of killing him, he comforts him. But when Ed returns to his senses and Envy to his hyper bloodlust, will they be ready to trust? YAOI
1. Rain

A/N: I love Roy just as much as you, but if Ed's not out of his mind with pain and self-pity, how's he going to trust Envy? I hope it'll continue into a full-fledged fic, instead of just a oneshot, but we'll see. How do people figure out how to write lemons? This story is very lacking vitamin C. T-T Help, please?

Tears and Rain:

Ed cried out in pain, tears in his eyes. His body was reacting, even as he bled, but his mind, heart, and soul were screaming. Lips brushed his ear as a deep, amused voice said,

"Turn in your reports on time, shrimp, and you won't suffer." Ed stifled a sob, and nodded. The heavy presence above him drew away, and he shivered on the floor. He was bloody, naked, cold, and scarred, and everything hurt, but what hurt the most was his heart. There was a time that he'd trusted his superior officer with his life, but then he'd turned into this… monster. Ed had no idea how it'd happened. Outwardly, in public the Flame Alchemist seemed no different, still as amused and suave as ever, but Ed knew him to be a monster, who abused his power and didn't care a bit for the young alchemist, except as a fuck toy.

Ed dragged his body up painfully and slowly inched his clothes on, careful not to jostle any of the bruises or his painfully abused lower area. He pulled his cloak tightly around him and limped from the office. The hallways were deserted; it was too late at night, or rather, early in the morning, for even the biggest bookworms and workaholics to be there yet. Outside, the sky was pitch dark, with no moon illuminating it, and rain poured in heavy sheets from the sky.

He didn't consciously make the decision to go to the library, but that's where he went. It was old, dilapidated, and nearly abandoned, but it was huge, and one of the tallest, emptiest buildings in Central. He climbed to the roof and sat, dangling his legs over the edge. The pain from sitting seared like fire through his body, and he submerged himself in it. _This is what I get,_ he thought. But he couldn't do anything about it. He wasn't strong enough to stop Mustang, and he certainly wasn't going to tell anyone. That would make him look weak. And although he looked weaker by allowing it to continue, he couldn't swallow his damned pride, and go tell someone. Even if he could, no one would believe him.

Tears stained his cheeks, and mingled with the rain pounding down him. His body was coursing with pain, but his mind didn't recognize it from the burning pain of his heart, making a dull, numb sensation flow over his body.

Envy was heading to the library. No, he wasn't _actually_ going to read, but he liked to sit on the roof and watch the city. He was in a wonderful, lazy mood; he'd killed someone that morning, and the bloodlust had subsided, then he'd had chocolate and his sugar high had come and gone, leaving him lazy, content, and agreeable. When he got there, he spotted a dark silhouette huddled in his spot. He strode closer, wondering if he should shove the person off the roof, just for fun. Then suddenly he stopped short. Was that… ED!? He saw tear tracks down his face, and for some reason felt a twist of his heart. Wait, what? He loathed Ed. But somehow, looking at that numb, sick of life face, he suddenly had the urge to drag him from the edge of the roof, instead of shoving him over. He strode forward quickly.

"Chibi-chan? What's wrong?" Ed didn't even look around at Envy's voice.

"Nothing. Are you here to kill me, Envy?" His voice was weak, wavering, and thick with tears.

"Never. Why are you crying?" Envy knelt down next to Ed. He was ready to get his feet and attack in a second, even if the fall wouldn't kill him.

"It's just the rain," said Ed unconvincingly. Envy snorted softly and brought his hand up to brush the tears off Ed's face. He didn't know what he was doing. And rightly, he didn't care. He was feeling merciful, and comforting his worst enemy in the rain on the roof of a seven story building that might collapse at any minute… well there were many worse ways he could think of spending the time. Ed didn't even flinch at his touch. His mind was going rightly numb, and he wasn't sure who he could trust, but what did it matter? He'd trusted Mustang, and look where it had gotten him. He leaned into Envy's touch. In the best case, it would be good comfort. In the worst case, the sin would choose the same course as Mustang. In the middle, Envy would kill him. None of those options seemed too bad. Even if Envy raped him until he couldn't move, how different would it be from what Mustang would do tomorrow, or not until the day after, if he was lucky. Right now, even death seemed like a welcome option. He threw his caution off the roof, and went with the flow.

He leaned into Envy's hand, and the sin wrapped his arms around him.

"What happened, chibi-chan?" he wanted to know. Ed opened and closed his mouth a few times, then burst into uncontrollable, racking sobs, clutching Envy's shirt. Envy just held on. He was confused, but something about the chibi being so desperate… so open, was appealing. For the first time, Envy felt comfortable with someone else, without that little voice saying to stay on his guard. The chibi's sobs subsided, and he leaned into Envy's embrace. The homunculus closed his eyes with his chin resting atop the chibi's wet blond hair, and they sat in silence, with the rain pounding around them, the night hot and humid. The pain was fading from Ed's wounded heart, and warmth was blooming in Envy's dead one.


	2. Dawn

Dawn woke Envy as he opened his eyes reluctantly. He felt something soft curled in his arms. Pulling away and looking down, he felt a heart attack coming on. Had he just fallen asleep hugging EDWARD ELRIC? The memories of last night came like a dam breaking. It had felt so comfortable, even though it was so obviously wrong. Envy had nothing against guys, but his mortal enemy? He'd sworn to kill the Fullmetal Shrimp, but ended up comforting him. Why oh why hadn't he just shoved him off the roof? He really needed chocolate.

But… looking down, his eyes fell on Ed's sleeping face. It was so sweet when he wasn't cursing, ranting, glowering, pouting, or glaring at him. Envy suddenly felt a reluctance to leave the boy here all alone, asleep, on a roof… He tried to stand, but Ed grumbled indignantly and tightened his grip around Envy's poorly clothed waist. Envy sighed and shook him, preparing for the worst.

Ed growled as he felt himself being jostled. Envy decided that that wasn't going to work, and keeping a tight grip on the chibi's waist so that he wouldn't fall off the roof, he stood. The sudden change in height woke Ed up slightly, and he mumbled as he started to come around.

"Hey, chibi, don't kill me, ok?" Envy asked. His mind was rapidly working on several things at once; namely how was he going to get out of this, why was he feeling a fascination with Ed, why oh why couldn't he just shove him off the damned roof, how mad Lust was going to be about him not coming home and not telling her where he was going, and how he was going to get his hands on massive amounts of chocolate without spending a lot of money. Since he was thinking about so many questions, he couldn't answer a single one effectively.

"Why?" Ed mumbled as he cracked his eyes open. Then he shoved back, and Envy grabbed his jacket to keep him from falling off the roof. "Envy!?" Ed's eyes were huge, his arms were getting ready to clap, and his mind was obviously not at its most effective.

"Ja. That's why. I really don't know why, but for some reason I'm not too keen on shoving you off the roof right now. And apparently I wasn't so keen on it last night, either. I don't suppose you'd be any help figuring out why?" Envy pulled Ed safely onto the roof, picking him up and spinning him around so that Envy was between him and the roof. Ed seemed shocked at all this.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" He wanted to know.

"You really don't remember what happened last night?" Envy asked incredulously. Ed seemed to think back to yesterday. His face went the color of freshly-fallen snow, and he started shivering.

"M-m-mustang. H-he… and then it was raining and you… you… you were so nice!" Ed appeared even more confused than he was before. "Why were you so nice?" Envy shrugged.

"I was having a fleeting hope that you could tell me that, because honestly I should have just shoved you off the roof, or at least let you fall just now." Ed narrowed his eyes and clapped his hands. The right turned into a long, sharp blade.

"Well then, let me take care of this right now." He said, holding his arm out. Envy stared at him, a tiny smirk hiding in his mouth.

"Please, do."

Ed stared.

Envy waited.

Ed kept staring.

Envy kept waiting. He was smirking now.

Ed scowled. "Screw you, I can't do it either."

Envy started laughing.

Ed stuck his tongue out at Envy. It was NOT funny! He couldn't kill his mortal enemy! Envy's eyes grew so intense, Ed started to get a little worried, maybe the sin COULD kill him, and was just faking. He started getting angry. Typical, all this was a setup to make him feel retarded before he died. He opened his mouth to yell at Envy, and tell him that he knew exactly what was going on, but then lips were covering his, and a tongue was invading his mouth, and he was shocked beyond reason, not only because the sin who'd sworn to kill him was kissing him, but because he was enjoying it, and feeling his muscles turn to jelly and his brain to caramel as he practically melted into Envy's arms. When he finally pulled away, he was slightly dizzy and gasping for breath.

"What… the… fuck?" Ed panted. Envy looked at him with a dark, unreadable look in his eyes, for the longest moment, while Ed caught his breath. Finally he shook his head, green hair swaying behind him, a strand falling over his face.

"I don't know, chibi-chan. I have no idea, but I better go, before I… we… well. I better go." Then he pulled away from Edward, his warm body leaving and a rush of cold air encircling the elder Elric as Envy jumped off the roof and disappeared, leaving Ed alone in the cold, early morning light.


	3. Help

A/N I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I forgot to say, I do not own Ed, Envy, Lust, Roy Mustang, FMA, Amestris, or anything else that you recognize. The plot I did come up with, and it's becoming a lot longer than I expected it to be. I'm flattered that so many people actually like my story, and have looked at it so quickly after I uploaded it, and I hope these last two, and any future chapters, don't disappoint. If anyone doesn't like it, and has helpful advise or criticism that doesn't involve a change of pairing, I'd be glad to hear it. ~LOVE, Kaeli

Ed didn't know how long he stood there, but when he finally moved away from the edge of the roof, and climbed down the stairs to get to the street below, he was stiff and hungry, and the sun shone brightly in a blue sky. He found his way to his house and unlocked the door, but his eyes were complete blanks, dead disks of hammered gold. His motions were stiff and absent-minded, and it was a miracle that he didn't trip up the stairs. When he got to his office, he sat at his desk, a thick stack of unfinished papers and a pen in front of him, and stared at them.

He was still staring when a car pulled up outside his door and the doorbell rang, the setting sun gleaming orange off of his eyes.

Envy sighed as he reached Dante's manor. He let himself through the door, and flinched as a long claw came to rest at his neck. Lust had pulled up a chair a few feet away, and her nail was in the perfect position to slice his throat open.

"Where have you been all night?" She asked, her voice calm but deadly. Envy didn't meet her eyes.

"I was out. You're not my mother, Lust, and no one wound up dead, so stop pretending you're going to kill me, cause you know you can't." Lust snorted.

"I am in charge of you, and therefore I deserve to know where you were, who with, and why." Envy growled and grabbed her nail. His fist tightened around it, drawing blood. With a flick of his wrist the nail broke, and Envy was gone, past Lust and safely behind his locked door. There he opened a cabinet and pulled out a much needed bar of Milka chocolate, ripping up the purple cow to expose the treat beneath. As he shoved the chocolate into his mouth, he felt himself relax and allowed his mind to drift to Ed. He wasn't in love with the Fullmetal Chibi, he was just… um… horny. Yes, that had to be it. Although Envy was far from a blushing virgin, and he knew the signs of being horny quite well, (and they weren't characterized by an obsession with a certain enemy of his) he deluded himself into believing this. With such a conclusion in mind, he swallowed the last delicious square of chocolate and headed off to find someone to play with. _Hmmm… sex and then torture and death. Sounds like a good way to spend the rest of the day._

Ed opened the door blankly, and was jerked out of his misty, hazy, lust and confusion induced haze by the sight of the Flame alchemist, Roy Mustang, his torturer and abuser, standing at the door.

"M-Mustang!" He cried, jerking backwards and trying to slam the door shut. Roy's hand caught in the door and shoved it open, pushing the little alchemist with it.

"Where are my reports, Fullmetal?" Roy wanted to know, a sadistic smirk on his face. Ed started to shiver as he remembered the piles of blank papers on his desk, that he'd been too busy daydreaming to even start. Yes, he'd admit it, behind his hazy, dead eyes, he'd been fighting a standstill battle between daydreaming about… eh… _kissing_, ja that's it,Envy, and wondering why he was feeling like this about his worst enemy, who'd made his life miserable and tried to kill him on numerous occasions. But now, his worst nightmare was standing right in front of him, smirking. "When you didn't show up, I started to get a bit worried! I suppose you don't have those reports done, eh, shrimp?" Ed couldn't even bring himself to yell at this… monster. He thought, in wry, depressed, detached amusement, that that was what he'd used to call Envy.

"N-no…" he choked out, knowing exactly what was going to happen next. He braced himself, but he still cried out when he was shoved with bruising force against his wall, and lips and a tongue forced their way into his lips, breaking the skin with the sheer unnecessary force Roy put behind the kiss. Hands clawed long gashes under his shirt, and he felt them well with blood. This was awful! It was never this bad… Then again, Mustang had never had to come to his house before, either. Tears stung his eyes as he prayed for it to be over, one way or another. Envy, enemy or not, had shown him temptation of peace and hope, and he was no longer content with just allowing himself to go numb anymore. He tried to fight, to shove the brute off of him, not caring if he got court-marshaled or not, at least he'd be safe… A hand slapped his face so hard that the world spun.

"Don't you dare," Roy hissed. "Don't you dare fight, you little bastard. You brought this upon yourself, you could have had your reports done, but you chose not to, and I don't know what got into you to make you so feisty, but just you watch, I'm going to beat it right out of you!" Ed cried out in pain as he felt something break.

Envy licked a streak of blood off of his wrist like a contented cat. The unfortunate girl who he'd chosen to be his toy was lying bloody and dead before him, gashes all down her front, the blood already drying from a gorgeous crimson to a rusty brown. Envy stood, content from the sex, hyper from the sugar, and high from the blood, and practically bounced off towards home. He knew that he could get his mind off Ed! Ed… Envy was just a few blocks from his house… maybe he could just take a peek.

When he reached Ed's house, he felt a prickle of anxiety when he saw that the door was open, and a military-issue car was parked outside. He bounded to the door and peered in carefully. His sharp eyes caught a spatter of blood on the wall, and he heard stifled sobs and deep moans. He hurried in and slunk towards the noises, careful to keep hidden. When he reached the living room, he nearly gagged at the sight. A bloody Ed with his clothes hanging off of him in ribbons was lying on the couch, his eyes hazy, one arm dangling uselessly at his side, the other tossed into a corner like a piece of junk. Colonel Roy Mustang was on top of him, jerking shamelessly in and out of the tiny alchemist. Envy felt his vision go red, and he felt his recently sated bloodlust well up again like a flood… He was standing next to the couch, and Mustang was unconscious before Envy even registered motion. Blood welled through his black hair in the back of his head where Envy's fist had connected and cracked open his skull. Envy shoved the deadweight off of his little chibi-chan and crouched near the barely conscious alchemist.

"Chibi?" He didn't know what to ask, 'are you ok' would be a little retarded, and 'why didn't you tell me' was too presumptuous. Ed looked up at him with hazy eyes and whispered in a broken voice…

"Help…"


	4. Envy

I do not own anything you recognize! Do I have to put a disclaimerf in every chapter, or no? And since when isn't slitted a word? I'm getting dumber...

Anyway, this chapter is boring as hell, I'm sorry! And thanks to Mrawgirl09,no, Mustang's not that obsessed with paperwork, he just needs an excuse to screw Ed so that I can write the story, lol. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, and thanks to everyone who continues reading.

The story will pick up the pace later on.

Poll, should Mustang have amnesia, and go back to our dear Colonel, or should he be the same evil bastard he's been through the whole story? I can't keep writing until I know what people want to see. (Cuz I can't make up my mind, cuz I'm dumb like that.)

Envy was lost. He knew the anatomy of a human body quite well, having been torturing people for over 400 years, but he had no clue how to heal one. He did know that if you jostled a broken bone enough, the person screamed out in pain and retained permanent damage. Also, he knew that blood flowed better if gravity was helping it along. Which it was, what with chibi-chan on his stomach.

Gently, so as not to move the broken bones too much, he turned Ed over so that he was on his back, with the gashes on his stomach facing up, his automail stump next to the back of the couch, and his broken arm in Envy's lap, because he didn't know what the hell to do with it. If he let it hang, it would damage it, but if he put it on Ed's chest it would press against the gashes…

Ten minutes later, Ed's wounds were wrapped in a damp t-shirt from his closet, and his arm was propped up on a little table, while Envy tightly wrapped it in another shirt. He didn't know what else to do! Pacing wasn't going to help, and waking up Ed would only put him in pain.

_How about killing him, like I should have done as soon as I met him? It would put him out of his misery._ He sighed at the thought. He was NOT acting like a homunculus, dammit! Envy sat next to Ed's couch, and pondered all of the ways Lust was going to kill him. He hadn't seen her since he broke her nail, but he knew that sooner or later, he was going to take the collective punishment for the last two days, and he shuddered in thinking what it might be. Knowing Lust, it would be efficient and dead boring.

"E-envy," Ed whispered. His eyes were slit open, and he was watching Envy with an unreadable expression. Envy leaned forward and brushed golden hairs from his face, oddly gentle. He'd just witnessed something that made _him_ (the conscious-less, moral-less torturer and murderer) nauseous, and he was feeling pity towards Edo and fury towards Mustang.

"What can I do, chibi?" he wanted to know.

"Winry. Sh-he can fix my automail, a-and Auntie Pinako can help w-with the res-rest," Ed was stuttering from shuddering, and Envy looked around for a blanket to use. There was one thrown over the armchair, and he thought that it was quite obvious Ed hadn't decorated the place as he tossed it over the alchemist. Ed sighed. "I-I feel so useless…"

More and more, Envy wanted to hug him. He couldn't, because of the broken body, so he smiled at him, and then left to find a phone. If Alphonse had decorated the place, the numbers would be by the phone.

Three cheers for tin cans, there was a little paper next to the phone covered, not only with numbers, but with names. He found _Winry/Aunt Pinako _and dialed the number. He didn't know exactly what he was going to say, but eh. On the third ring, someone picked up.

"Who is this?" A gravelly voice asked.

"Hey, do you know where Edward Elric's house is?" Envy drawled, sounding more relaxed than he felt.

"Yes… what does it matter to you, and who is this?" She was starting to sound pissed off.

"Well he's kind of hurt, and his right arm is lying in a corner, without him attached to it. I don't know how to heal, and certainly not fiddle with machines, and he says _you_ can help. I'd get over here pretty quick, if I could."

"He's broken his automail again!?" A second, younger voice entered the line.

"His automail and a few other things while he was at it," Envy reminded them.

"We'll go help, of course. Come on Winry, get your tools packed. We're off to Central!" The voice he'd associated with Aunt Pinako said briskly.

"Well, get a move on. Bye." He hung up. And spun around slowly. Where would a little chibi-chan keep his chocolate…? There was a groan, in a voice deeper than Ed's. Envy cursed, fluently. He'd forgotten about Mustang! He jumped off of the stairs and into the living room, to see Mustang sitting up with a hand to the back of his head. Ed was shivering violently, eyes huge, never leaving the man who'd made his life hell for the past half of a year. Envy felt a growl in his throat, and his eyes were narrowed dangerously. Methods of torture were turning pleasantly through his head.


	5. Blood

WARNINIG This is VERY graphic, rated M for a reason, RESPECT it. Envy Violence, feel free to skip, gag, or laugh evilly and enjoy, like me :D Well… even I gagged at the eyes. The eyes would make any mortal gag. And as much as I deny it, I'm human too…

Mustang's eyes were slit, his face was a scowl so dark it'd make a thunderstorm shiver, and he was glaring from Ed to Envy like a vicious dog backed in a corner. Envy shifted his nails until they were long claws and flexed them angrily.

"You bastard. I didn't kill you before, but you'll die now. You'll die as painfully as four hundred years have taught me to make it, and you'll be awake through every second of it…" he hissed. A whimper and shudder from the side of his eye caught his attention, and he stepped closer to Ed. "Shhhhh, it's ok, chibi-chan. It'll all be ok," Envy said. He felt like the lowest of all lowlifes doing it, but he swallowed his guilt for the sake of necessity. Stroking Edo's golden hair, he moved his hand around to the back of this neck, down down down, and pinched. Ed's head lolled to the side in unconsciousness. Envy sighed, and kissed him gently.

Then he turned to Roy, and his eyes spoke volumes. "You did this to him, you bastard. You're the reason his skin could be used for ribbons, and his arm isn't even fucking attached to his fucking body. You're the reason he cowers in fear, you're the reason he sits in the rain at night, so no one will see his tears, you're fuckin DEAD you hear me?" Envy had been walking closer this whole time, to the now standing Mustang, his voice rising with each step, and with dead accuracy, he backhanded the man so hard, he was thrown into the wall. Striding closer, he broke the Flame Colonel's nose. With a single motion, he broke the man's foot and kneed him in the balls hard enough to permanently 'fix' him. Through the whole thing, Mustang glared at him defiantly. The idiot didn't have his gloves or gun; Envy wasn't that stupid, but he seemed to feel he could win. But when Envy drew a long, wicked knife out from somewhere in that skort of his, Roy thought back to the phrase, 'put the fear of God into him'. The knife had an ivory handle, a blade of waving blue Xing steel with an evil point and a sharp curve, and it had been forged with no purpose other than cruel death. Roy was about to be given an overdose of fear of Envy.

Envy's foot connected with first one knee, then the other. Mustang slid down along the wall with a cry of pain as his joints were bent backwards. Envy straddled him and brought the knife up to his chin. He traced every feature of the man's face, leaving heavily bleeding lines of red along his nose, eyebrows, chin, cheekbones, jaw, and lip. Then, slicing Mustang's shirt open, he took the point of the knife and began to make little tiny words and patterns. With the pain subsiding a little, Mustang lifted his arms, planning on knocking Envy off. He got a shallow nick over his heart as warning, but then Envy spun like lighting, and both of Mustang's elbows ended the same way as his knees, with the end result looking inhuman, like an insectoid alien. Mustang screamed in pain, and Envy felt a bloody grin slide over his face. He knew he shouldn't. He knew this was payback, but the giddying scent of blood, all of the crimson, the screams of pain…. He was starting to enjoy this, psychopath that he was.

Stab

Slice

Poke

Prod

Bleed

Prick

Nick

Envy grinned at his handiwork. The bastard was still alive, yes, and still conscious. But his body was mauled beyond recognition as human, bleeding and broken. He was getting ready to end it, and his mind spun with possibilities of a finishing touch. His gaze was caught by the discarded eye patch on the floor. He looked at Mustang's remaining eye, hazy with pain. A bloody grin, and it was out. Mustang screeched, a scream even louder than before. Envy grinned. That was what he wanted. But now for the finishing touch, bound to make any mortal hurl. He stuffed the eye into the Colonel's mouth. Then he knotted the eye patch around his neck and killed him. Slinging the body over his shoulder, he climbed onto chibi=chan's roof, and leapt from one roof to another. He landed in the city park. Under a tree, he laid the body, and used his bloody knife to carve,

_This is Roy Mustang. Rest in pieces, you fucking rapist. _

Then he ran away, back to the chibi's apartment. He needed to take a bath and clean up the blood.

When he returned, Ed was awake. He gasped at the sight of Envy. "A-are you alright!?" He asked. Envy nodded.

"The coward did nothing but scream," he spat. The bloodlust was fading at the sight of the golden chibi, to be replaced with caring. "He's better off dead. I'm'n'a go take a shower, ja?" he said kindly. Ed started shivering.

"Don't go!" He cried, trying to reach out, but failing spectacularly to even move his arm. Envy hurried forward.

"Don't worry, chibi! I'm not going anywhere. Just don't hurt yourself, ok? I'm staying right here, ok?" Ed nodded weakly.

"I-I'm sorry, Envy. I just feel like he'll jump out from behind a corner, or something. He's been… I don't know. He just was always there, breathing over my shoulder, trying to distract me enough, so I wouldn't have my work done and he could… could… well… that." Envy leaned in and gathered up his chibi gently in his arms, careful not to jostle anything. Ed rested his head on his shoulder and cried. Envy didn't know what to do. This felt an awful lot like the first night, was it really only two days ago, that he'd found Ed on a roof. He held on to his chibi-chan, and let him cry.

Just like they needed something else to happen, the door opened, and a voice called out,

"ED! Did you break my automail again!?"


	6. Winry

A/N, ok this chapter is a bit longer than all the others. I'M SORRY T-T I am so so so so so sorry for not updating in over a week. I just got bored. I don't know too much about medicine, and it doesn't really interest me, plus with Ed injured nothing interesting could happen. But I did think of something that I'd forgotten when I killed off Roy, and I mentioned what happened to poor, neglected Al. Once again, I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint. Enjoy! Oh yeah, nothing you recognize is owned by me.

Ed turned slightly paler, and Envy turned. That Winry girl sounded very violent. A blonde, tall girl with a wrench in her hand stood in the doorway for a second. Then her eyes caught on the discarded, mangled, burned automail in the corner and she shrieked and tossed herself to her knees in front of it, weeping hysterically.

"My poor, poor automail, oh my precious creation, how he mistreats you so!" Envy rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. Winry turned as Aunt Pinako entered the room. The two of them stopped short at the sight of a very mangled, very injured, half-conscious Edward, and a very bloody, very androgynous, half-dressed stranger kneeling next to him.

"Who are you?" Aunt Pinako said accusingly while Winry stared like a deer in headlights.

"E-ed, w-what happened do you? You look…" Winry was at a loss for words, the shock of seeing the one person she thought would always be strong like this… she knew that his life was incredibly dangerous, she'd just never seen it flaunted in front of her face like this, she'd never seen either of the Elric brothers as anything but strong, except the time that Ed had come in missing two limbs and Al was just a suit of armor. Sure, Ed was always screwing up his automail, but she had always assumed that he was just careless with it. He always healed up before he came to her. Then again, he'd always had someone watching his back. Al was always with him, but since regaining his human body, he'd wanted to go to Xing to study the more healing-oriented form of alchemy. Ed had declined to go.

Now Winry was faced with the horrifying truth that Ed was constantly in danger of his life. She burst into tears and skidded to her knees next to Ed, with the stranger moving out of her way impossibly fast.

"Oh ED! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF!? WHAT DO YOU DO EVERY DAY THAT IS SO DANGEROUS WHY DO YOU HAVE TO PUT YOURSELF IN SUCH DANGER WHY OH WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST GO WITH ALPHONSE WHEN HE ASKED YOU TO GO TO XING WITH HIM WHY DO YOU PUT YOURSELF IN SO MUCH DANGER? AL HAS HIS BODY BACK WHY DO YOU REMAIN IN THIS CURSED ARMY? WHY--"

She was cut off from her exceptionally long rant when a pale hand, smelling metallically bloody, covered he mouth.

"If you would deign to please _shut up_, girl, my ears are getting irreversibly damaged, and you screaming your head off is the last thing the shrimp needs to hear right now." He removed his hand, and indignantly turned his gaze back to Aunt Pinako. While Winry had been engaged in her own personal torment, Aunt Pinako, used to the girl's rants, had gone to work helping Ed, and Envy was watching intently, for the first time interested in learning methods of healing as well as methods of pain. He'd felt helpless when Ed was injured, and Envy was not accustomed to feeling helpless. He never wanted to experience such a weak feeling again.

"Who did this?" Winry whispered as she looked on at Ed with soft eyes. Envy caught her eye and gave a vicious, feral grin that hinted at the deranged insanity below.

"You don't need to worry about him anymore," he snickered lightly. Then he fixed his gaze on what was being done to Ed.

Aunt Pinako wrapped clean white bandages all around Edo's chest, not removing the ones that Envy had put in place earlier. She checked him all over for other injuries, then turned her attention to his arm. Next to her she had two wooden splints and some more gauze. Envy was a little confused. The arm was all bent and twisted… what was she going to do, whack it into shape? He turned to Winry, to see if she had an explanation, but found her on her knees next to her automail, a tool kit and large bag of parts next to her. She'd obviously decided that the arm wasn't salvageable, so she was working hard on creating a new one. Envy turned back to Aunt Pinako and was surprised to see her aligning a splint on each side of his arm.

"Hold these here," she snapped. Envy scowled at the order but nevertheless held the splints tightly against Ed's skin. Aunt Pinako used one hand to pull the arm straight, making Envy wince in sympathy and Ed hiss. Pinako ignored him and wrapped both the arm and the splints _tightly_ in the gauze. Ed didn't give the slightest whimper. His eyes just curved shut and he slipped into unconsciousness. Aunt Pinako checked him over again, then turned to Envy, with a blunt look on her face. Her glasses flashed.

"Are you finished?" Envy asked before she could open her mouth.

"If you would _listen,_" Envy's eyes went dark at the reprimand. "If you would listen, I was going to say that there is nothing more that I can do with his injuries, and that once Winry is finished with his arm, and it is attached, all we can do is wait for him to heal. Winry should have his arm done in an hour or so; she has made it many times before, and I can only guess that she could assemble it from scratch in her sleep. After that, we must take our leave, for we brought no spare clothes in our haste to get here, and truly, I have business back in Resembool that I have left unattended."

"I have no intent of keeping you here. I'm sure I can handle things from now. No jostling the broken bone, and change the bandages regularly. I got it." He stood from his position, where he'd been kneeling for a good part of the last hour, and stretched, his arms clasped high above his head, his back arched. Then he looked in dead seriousness at Pinako and said, "D'you know where Edo keeps his chocolate?"

An hour or so later saw Envy clean and free of blood, munching cheerfully on a chocolate bar, watching with morbid curiosity as Pinako held Ed down, and Winry held an arm of shiny new automail next to the socket in still-asleep Ed's shoulder. Holding her breath, she pulled it back a bit and jammed it in. Ed awoke with a jolt and a tiny yelp. Envy stepped forward quickly, and put his hand on Ed's shoulder. He didn't know why he felt such concern for Edo, but so be it. As a homunculus, he didn't often question what he wanted. If he wanted it, he just figured out the best way to get it. Why couldn't things be so simple anymore? He stepped around and sat onto the back of the couch. Winry eyed him nervously. She still hadn't gotten used to the presence of him, and she didn't even know who he was. Pinako stood, and stepped away from Ed. Then she turned to Envy. She was not, or at least she didn't let on if she was, threatened by Envy, despite the unpredictable, deadly air that surrounded him.

"I want updates as to how he's doing. If he gets any worse, take him to a hospital. Understand?" Envy glared at her.

"I got it, already! I _have_ been around a good while; I'm not an idiot, so you don't have to address me like one. I won't let him get hurt any more, alright?" Winry flinched at the murder in those eyes.

"I'm not worried about you being an idiot; I'm worried about you being a damned nutcase! You're a serial killer in a box!" Aunt Pinako growled. Envy nodded slightly to acknowledge this.

"Thank you, you're so kind." He looked up, and his eyes were glittering. His grin was no warmth, and all shark teeth. Even Pinako had the sense of mind to back away a bit.

"We'll be in touch," she said. She and Winry picked up their bags and left hurriedly. He turned back to Ed, and sighed. His expression changed from pleasantly psychotic to dead serious.

"I want to know exactly what happened, how long it's been going on, and why you didn't _do anything!_" his voice wavered a bit at the end. He looked at Ed with big eyes, waiting for answers. Ed didn't know why, for Envy's gaze held nothing accusing him in the least; he didn't know why, but he felt slightly guilty.

"It happened practically all at once. I d-don't know why! Just one day h-he said,'here's a stack of paperwork, have it done by sunrise or you'll suffer'. H-he never said an-n-ything like that before, s-so I d-didn't take him seriously. The next morning h-he came by to see if I had it done, a-and I didn't, so h-h-h-he… he… r-ra-ra…" At this, Ed burst into tears again, painful memories washing over his mind, sobs wracking his body. Painful memories of so many times that he'd been abused, taken advantage of, _betrayed_ by his superior officer. Just the image of those hard, cold, calculating eyes like black ice peering down at him… it was too much. He didn't know how he'd deal with the pain in his heart. He'd yelled at Mustang, sure, and grumbled about him to no end, but he'd trusted the man to back him up, and although he joked about Ed's height constantly, he never actually harmed Ed. Until that morning. When Ed angrily complained that he was not supposed to do Mustang's paperwork, and that he had to be kidding, he'd gotten slammed into the wall, and promptly he received a source for nightmares, being left so _very_ mauled that he could barely move. After that, it usually wasn't as bad. He'd learned to take everything Mustang said seriously, and on threat tried to treat him like he had before. When his brother left, soon after, Mustang declared with a smirk that he was not going anywhere.

Arms encircled him, as once more Ed cried himself to sleep comforted by the enemy.


	7. Lust und Greed

A/N: Oh come on, with all the problems Envy has, did you honestly think he wouldn't be schizophrenic and have a multiple-persona thing going too? He's a nutcase, he's probably got everything in the book and more! Except, I don't think he hallucinates, or anything that could be considered a weakness. ALSO, AN IMPORTANT NOTE: We are going to be following a very twisted path, with MANGA Envy and Anime almost-everything-else. This is to justify the relationship to some incest-phobic readers; in the Manga Ed and Envy aren't related. I apologize for the complete randmoness at the end, but I was on cake, kind of bored, and I think if Greed were left alone in a room with Ed and no distractions, he'd probobly rape him, Envy and injuries not stopping him at all. So, Envy came up with an ingenious plan to distract him :D

~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~

Envy looked down at the little chibi. He'd never seen him cry, but in the last few days it seemed that a lever had been pulled, and all the rain was just pouring from his eyes. He realized just how much he'd come to care for the boy in the last two days. He'd cared for him, watched over him, killed for him… he'd endured annoying old women snapping at him and learned a few things about healing. In fact, these past two days had been more active than some of the years of his life. For instance that decade or so in Centuria, when Augustin was Emperor, he'd done about nothing. (A/N Augustus, Pax Romana).

Now all he needed to figure out was what to make of it. Was he in love with _Edward Elric_? Was he in love, period? That would be a scary thought. He didn't fall in love. It just wasn't practical. Love made you weak, and reckless, and blind, and in the end it was more than likely to end up hurting you. Love also required trust, something which he was very unwilling to give, and a long attention span, which he was lacking.

But what was it, then? He gazed down at his little chibi's face and smiled. "What is love, really?" he whispered to himself. Little voices in his head, which Lust told them weren't really there, began to answer in a list, from what they'd gathered in the 400 centuries with Envy. (_Yes,_ as amazing as it is to believe, he _does_ read)

Wanting to protect someone

Wanting to keep them safe no matter what

Always thinking about them

Being happy when you think about them

Wanting to be around them all the time

Caring more about their safety and happiness than your own

Caring how you appear to them

Actually wanting to learn more about them

Being loyal to them, and staying with them through good and bad

Oh, yeah. Uhm…… He remembered wanting to keep Ed away from the edge of the roof. He remembered bashing Mustang's head in on instinct, without even registering that he'd moved until it was done. He remembered going out of his way to see Ed earlier today, and doing everything to try to get his mind off of him. He remembered that night on the roof, how perfect it felt. He remembered extracting full and bloody revenge on Mustang, at the prospect that his chibi-chan was being hurt. He remembered being uncomfortable looking like a bloody fiend from hell, covered in lifeblood, with his chibi's nervous gaze on him. He remembered wondering what was going on with Ed, and why he was so open. He looked now, how he was holding onto and comforting his chibi after an awful trialing experience. He blinked. Uh-oh…

…

…

…

Well. No reason to get nervous, he just needed to accept the fact and move on. He did want Ed, he knew, and hey. He was a homunculus, he always got what he wanted. So what that Ed was his worst enemy and he was sworn to kill him, so what that the kid was almost 400 years younger than him and would die in under a century? (More like a half-a-century!) He wanted Ed. He wanted to help Ed, and make him happy, and he wanted to be around to induce more fits of rage and 'who-you-calling-so-short-that__' rants. In order for that to happen, he needed to keep his chibi-chan safe. And the best place he knew where to keep him safe, (if he could protect him from Lust's manipulation and Greed's perverted desires) was Dante's mansion. He made up his mind, and scooped up Edward, with one arm behind his back and another under his knees. Then he stepped to a window, forced it open, and slipped out.

When he entered his room, he saw an unpleasant sight, but it was not unexpected. He knew a few things about Lust. Namely, she was practical, hated being defied, and always had her revenge. So to see Greed sitting on his bed when he entered the room, looking bored, was not at all a surprise. Lust wouldn't have bothered sitting herself a second time, not knowing when he'd get home, but she was mad at him for defying her, and she would extract punishment. And also petty revenge for breaking her nail.

Greed broke into a grin when Envy entered the room.

"So this is why you were gone for the last two days. Fraternizing with the enemy? Naughty. You do realize that Lust wants your head on a plate, right?" Greed was fidgeting with glee.

"Ja, ja, idiot, now get your lazy bum off my damn bed," Envy scoffed. Greed smirked and stood, watching as Envy carefully laid Ed down on the bed and arranged him so he would be comfortable.

"Are you actually _in love_ with him?" Greed asked incredulously. Envy flipped him off, and Greed started laughing. He laughed and laughed and laughed until he couldn't breathe anymore, but he didn't need to, so he just kept shaking with silent laughter as he sank to the floor. Envy stared dispassionately at him, opened the door, and kicked him out like a soccer ball. Then he slammed the door shut. Greed just kept laughing on the threshold of Envy's door. When he finally got control of himself, he got the door open and looked at Envy, who was currently ravaging his chocolate cabinet.

"I can't believe it. You're a heartless monster. You're like… a giant, mutant, rabid wolf. How can you fall in love?"

"Shut up, Greed, how can you do mathematical equations over 2+2 if you're brain-dead?"

"Tch, how eloquent. Anyway, I was supposed to say that Lust is expecting you," he smirked. Envy cocked his head and raised his eyebrows.

"Lust wants to see me, huh? I guess, it might be an interesting idea, to open this?" He lifted up a squarish bottle of amber liquid. Greed's face twisted into a comedic expression of surprise.

"Where'd you get that? And… wait, I'm supposed to be asking, are you really going to see Lust, for obvious punishment, while drunk?" Envy looked up at Greed with those cat eyes of his, and uncorked the bottle with his teeth. He took a swallow, then handed it to Greed.

"What's on your mind?" Greed asked suspiciously as he took the bottle. Envy grinned evilly. Greed was confused, as Envy swept past him, green hair brushing his chin he was so close.

"Enjoy," Envy smirked. Greed looked at it with wary horror. But… the sin had drunk it before… and Greed was greedy for EVERYTHING by nature. He looked into the cabinet, and let out a startled laugh. No wonder the sin was so forthcoming, he had at least five bottles, buried under mounds of purple-wrapped chocolate. He sat down and examined the bottle.

Envy walked down the hall with the grin still on his face. Not only was he happy, because his little chibi was here, he was also on a sugar high, and he was happy that the bottle would keep Greed away from his injured chibi-chan until he returned. As though the universe was really aligned for him, his grin in the face of punishment would piss Lust off really bad.


	8. Chocolate kisses

**A/N**: I APPOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG WAIT!!!!! I've been writing this sentences-a-day instead of paragraphs-an-hour like I usually do. I'm sorry T-T I do not own FMA, else Ed/Envy would be canon. I dunno where I want to go with this story, so I apologize for the randomness of the chapters. Ed is safe, Roy is dead, Envy isn't, I dunno what to do now. I probably shouldn't have killed off Roy so soon…. This story will probably only have one or two more chapters before I finish it. But, if people want there might be a sequel. IF there is, it will definitely be a crossover. Maybe with Harry Potter? I dunno, review and tell me if there should be a sequel, and what to cross it over with. Oh, and ignore Envy's total German-ness. I have a reason and an excuse, I don't know which one you want to hear, so I'll give you both. My reason is: I'm a Schuldig fangirl at heart, and my Excuse is: I view Amestris as a mix of Germany and Japan, so naturally the language would be a mix of the two. Wow, this is a long author's note. I'll let you read now, and as usual, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

**Chapter 8:**

Envy opened Lust's door without knocking. She was sitting with her back to him at her desk, scribbling away at numerous papers. There were candles all around, because heavy black drapes were pulled over the window.

"Get in here and get ready to explain yourself," Lust snapped. Envy smirked.

"Ja, Lust, ja. I'm in here," he said, plopping himself onto her huge bed. "But I don't think I need to explain myself to you." He rolled onto his back and looked at her upside down. She stood suddenly from her chair and turned to glare at him.

"For more than _two days_ I have had no idea where you are, what you're doing, or with whom. I am in charge of you! Dante told me to make sure everything goes smoothly, and if you go out and wreak havoc, ruining our plans, Dante is going to blame it on me." She was standing in front of him now, a dark scowl on her face.

"Gott, sorry for your problems, Lust, but like I just said, your problem, not mine. I don't care what Dante does to you. Stop bossing me around." Envy was glaring at her, but a smirk threatened to come out. It was really fun to watch Lust stress out. Lust closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Ok, Envy. You can go wherever you want. Can you _please_ just tell me where you were?" She sounded calm and patient, but he could tell she was waiting to burst. If he told her, hey, maybe he'd get off lighter.

"Ach, fine. Wouldn't want you to get murdered. I was not killing…. Wait, never mind. But I only killed two people. One girl chick and Colonel Roy Mustang—"

"You WHAT!? DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU DID? IDIOT!!!! HOW ARE WE GOING TO EXPLAIN THE SUDDEN DISSAPEARANCE OF ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT COLONELS IN THE WHOLE DAMNED MILITARY?" Lust shrieked. Envy stared at her.

"We won't. I left a note."

"YOU WHAT!?"

"I. Left. A. Note. Why is that so difficult to comprehend?" Envy was getting bored, and Lust was getting seriously frazzled. _Frazzled…. Hn. That's a funneh word…. So's funneh. He…. Hehe…. _When Envy started giggling, (Yes, omfdg, giggling,) Lust knew he was lost in his own world. _He has such a short attention span,_ she thought with contempt. But she rolled her eyes and whacked him over the head, almost missing because he was shaking so hard with laughter.

"Shut up. Why did you kill Mustang? You just up and got sick of him?" she asked, her voice sharper than she intended.

"Eh?" Envy stopped laughing. "Oh. He was raping chibi-chan." He said, nonchalant. Lust blinked. That was an interesting development. But why…

"Why do you care?" Lust asked, genuinely curious. Envy looked up, seeming a bit more reasonable.

"Good question. Wish I had the answer. Don't. It was fun though," he gave a bloody grin, with glittering eyes. Lust blinked. Ok, then…

"Where is he now?" she asked.

"Down the hall, in my bed," he said. His tone didn't change at all, but he slanted his eyes up to watch Lust's expression.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!???????????????" Oh that was _so_ worth it.

Envy came back to his room with several mending broken bones and quickly fading bruises, to find Greed passed out on the floor, and Ed pressed into a corner, looking around with wide, hunted eyes.

"Hiya, Chibi-ch---oomfg" Envy was subjected to complete _glompage_, being shoved a good five feet back with Ed hugging him so tightly, it was a good thing he didn't need to breathe. He lifted the shrimp easily and plomped onto his bed. Chibi-chan was sitting in his lap like a _kitty-cat_, and Envy thought it was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

"Envyyyyy, why'd you leave me here with him?" Ed whined. Envy had the feeling he'd gone back a few years, to the childishness within him that he'd been suppressing since his mother died. He barely restrained himself from going 'd'awwwwww!!' and instead responded;

"I had to go get beat around by Lust. Can you let go of me? My ribs are cracking again." Ed let go quickly, shoving himself back. His face got this hardened expression, more like the old Ed. He opened his mouth, but Envy spoke over him. "Don't go all 'Fullmetal' on me, Chibi-chan. I wouldn't have protested, but I just got my ribs broken a few times, and my stones are running low. For some reason, I get the feeling Lust's not going to be giving me more anytime soon. She was a bit upset over the whole, Mustang's dead, and we have an alchemist in my room, thing. I can't imagine why…" Ed started to laugh, and Envy looked at him, a little confused. "What's so funny?" he asked. Ed shook his head.

"Nothing…" he smiled knowingly. Wow, from his meetings with the Sin, he'd never taken him to be kind of dense… Envy stared at him suspiciously, but shook his head and stood. He grabbed Greed by the hood of his furry vest, and hauled him up.

"Whatever you say, chibi. Little help?" he asked, gesturing to the door with his chin. Ed got up and opened it, and Envy tossed Greed's form right out, shutting the door behind him. Ed blinked. He wondered briefly whether Greed was ok, then decided he didn't rightly care. He watched Envy take out some chocolate, and eat it as he came back to sit cross-legged on his bed. Ed crawled next to him and wrapped one arm around Envy's waist, letting his head rest on the sin's shoulder. Envy made a soft noise in the back of his throat, which, had Ed known what it was, would have killed him for. (He was going, D'AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!) Ed was looking up at Envy with his big golden eyes, and his heart started going a bit faster, and he was so cute, Envy couldn't help it. He leaned down and kissed his chibi-chan. Ed moved his hand to wrap his fingers in Envy's long hair. Envy tasted like chocolate, and Ed thought everything would be alright, until he felt Envy's hands start to wander. It was just up and down his spine, but a wash of fearful memories filled his mind, and he pulled away with a whimper. Envy let him go and looked down.

"What's wrong, chibi-chan?" he asked, a little worried to see the tears in Ed's eyes.

"I….. I can't help but to remember _him,"_ he whispered. Envy knew instantly what he was talking about. He petted his chibi-chan's hair, and lifted a hand to wipe the tears from Ed's face.

"It's ok, liebling. It was so… I'm sorry. But he's dead now, ok? He'll never hurt you again, don't worry about it." He looked at Ed for a moment, at a loss for what to do, then finally decided to try to comfort his Edo-kun with what he always used when he was depressed. He stood, and went to go get, yup; you guessed it, another bar of chocolate.

Ed was worried that Envy was going to leave when he stood, so he was surprised to find a bar of chocolate in front of his face.

"I don't know if you like chocolate, but it always makes me feel better," Envy said softly. Ed nodded and took it. When he opened it and tasted it, he couldn't believe he'd never really eaten chocolate before. He ate the whole thing in a few bites, making Envy laugh. He scowled and smacked him across the arm with his working hand, making the homunculus yelp.

"Don't laugh at me," he pouted, which just made Envy laugh more.


	9. Alphonse

**A/N: **I'M SORRY!!!!! I have to stop taking so long between updates! I will not abandon this story until it is finished, I swear. Anyway, in this chapter we say hello to Al. It's a bit longer than usual, by a page or two, but I bet you won't even notice. I hope this latest update doesn't disappoint, as usual, and I certainly don't own Amestris, the military, or any of the characters. I'm just playing with them for a while ^.^ I want to thank all of you for all of your wonderful, frequent reviews. I'm very proud that I haven't gotten a single flame yet! *please don't curse me, gotter* Anyway, you have all been very good with reviewing, although I dare not mention names lest I forget someone. I am sorry once again for such a long wait. I'll get started on the next chapter right away! Also, I'll stop rambling and allow you all to read the story at long last.

**Chapter 9:**

Envy was out on one of his killing sprees again. They never talked about them, but Ed knew what Envy did when he wasn't home. It made his stomach a bit queasy, but Envy had saved him from his torturer, and been kind to him, and his loyalty to the sin was stronger than any feelings of morality. It had been a few days since he'd come to live at the manor, and now was one of the first times he'd dared to leave Envy's room. He'd walked down the hall once, but ran back when he saw Greed. That one reminded him too much of Mustang in his womanizing qualities and sly grins.

Now his cat-like curiosity got the better of him, and he couldn't help but explore the manor. He kept to the shadows, but his blood red jacket and golden hair and eyes made him stand out juuuust a bit.

He spotted the first closed door he'd seen for two floors, and couldn't help but going to open it. He ran his fingers over the silver handle, and was just about to open it when a voice made him jump about three feet in the air.

"It's locked." Ed spun quickly, clapping his hands and regretting it when a sharp pain jolted through him. He winced and swayed, "Oh, are you alright!? I didn't mean to scare you," the voice, Ed saw when his vision cleared, belonged to the youngest homunculus Wrath. (A/N: Manga Envy, Anime Wrath, if I didn't mention it yet)

"I-it's ok, I-I-I've been a bit j-j-jumpy lately," Ed said, shrinking back into the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Wrath. I heard Envy was keeping a pet--- eh, _alchemist_, but I never saw you here," he said. He seemed perpetually in a good mood. Ed couldn't help but relax around this childish, innocent figure.

"I haven't exactly left the room…" he started. Wrath's eyes widened.

"Oh no! Has Envy been keeping you locked up?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"NO!!" Ed jumped to Envy's defense. "He saved me, and he's been nothing but nice, and thoughtful, and protective." Wrath paused for a second, then walked up to him and put a hand on his forehead. Even he could reach, much to Ed's dismay, but he was caught up in the injustice done to Envy.

"No fever, but… Are you sure you're all right?" Wrath asked. "Are we talking about the same Envy?" Ed blinked.

"Is there more than one!?" This was news to him.

"Um…. Not that _I _know of… Let's go ask Sloth. She's my mother and she's very smart. She knows all these things like how everything works, and how to do the really complicated forms of alchemy and stuff." Wrath practically glowed with pride as he described his mother, and Ed smiled and followed the sin.

His smile was soon wiped off his face, and he started to tremble. Standing in front of him, very much alive and whole, was his mother, Tricia Elric. He was not ready for this. He backed away slowly, pressing himself against the wall as she approached. Her look cut into his heart as memories assaulted him from every side. She looked mildly concerned; kindhearted enough to be worried that someone in her presence was suffering, but not affected at all past that fact. He was a stranger to her. An image, of himself so many years ago, holding out a small animal statue that he'd transmuted as she laughed in delight. And now, looking on him like a total stranger. The picture of the lump of flesh was the last straw. He turned tail and ran, back to Envy's room, tears streaming down his face. He vaguely heard Wrath telling him to wait, but he ignored him, and locked himself into Envy's room. Three bars of chocolate later, he was still no closer to calming down than he'd been before.

Envy entered his room, to feel his good mood evaporate like ice cubes in the June sun when he saw his chibi-chan sobbing over bars of chocolate. He quickly shifted the blood right off of him, letting it flake to the ground below, and went all the way through the window to his chibi. He dropped to his knees, and hugged him. Gods, he was getting so much more touchy-feely since he met Ed. But that didn't matter; right now his only concern was providing comfort to the one human he'd cared about in centuries.

Ed felt Envy come in, and leaned back into him and let himself cry. After years of believing her dead, he'd just seen his mother looking perfectly fine, looking at him like he was a stranger. Envy made a soft noise in the back of his throat, and with the help of his sin and a sugar crash, he calmed down enough to be reduced to sniffling in Envy's lap. The last thought before he fell asleep from exhaustion was, _Damn, but I've been crying a lot…_

When Ed woke up, he firmly decided to deal with whatever was thrown at him. He would not cry. Sometime while he'd been asleep, Envy had moved him to his bed, and cleaned up the chocolate wrappers. Ed had learned that while Envy didn't seem it, he was obsessive about his room being messy. He didn't, however, have any qualms about messing up anybody else's room, and enjoyed trashing Greed's whenever the younger sin was out. Ed opened his eyes and sat up. He jumped when he saw, not Envy, but Wrath standing at the door. He jumped when he saw Ed move, as though he'd been watching without intending for him to wake up.

"Ah… I'm sorry! I just wanted to say, I don't know what happened yesterday, but I'm sorry for upsetting you." Wrath blurted out. Ed bit his lip. His angstiness was not only affecting him, it was having a negative effect on Envy, who constantly had to care for him, and everyone else who he came into contact with. He had to get this under control. He gulped in some air and looked down guiltily.

"I… I'm sorry for being so jumpy and depressed and emo lately. I… I should be the one apologizing for worrying you and running off like that, and that must have been really awkward, and I'm sorry!" he cried before Wrath could say anything. The young homunculus shook his head.

"No, no! I don't know exactly what happened to you, but I heard how the colonel's body was found, and I think you have every right to be… emotional. I know I would be traumatized from something like that. I don't know what happened, but it's me that should be apologizing for bringing up painful memories." Wrath had come to sit next to Ed now. Ed shrugged.

"It wasn't about that, really. Sloth just looks, like, _exactly_ like someone I used to know."

"Maybe she is someone you used to know!" Wrath said with a sudden gasp of recognition. Ed looked at him in confusion.

"No, that person is dead." He said. For an instant he'd gotten a hopeful jump of his heart, that didn't make any sense at all. His mother was dead; he'd seen the glob of flesh that had come around.

"Exactly! What is a homunculus? It is a dead person, that someone attempted to bring back, and they got fed the red stones." Wrath was looking at Ed with an expression akin to that of Christmas Eve, when seeing all the presents under the tree. Ed drew in a breath. In the stress over Mustang and Mustang's paperwork, he'd forgotten about his research. He felt sick. They'd tried to bring their mother back. They'd failed. Who'd fed that… glob… the red stones? (A.N./ I have no idea, so I'll make something up later) "Are you all right?" Wrath's voice pierced through his head.

"… Y… yeah… I… Do you remember anything before you were made a homunculus?" He asked, suddenly turning on Wrath. The boy shook his head sadly.

"No. None of us do. I'm sorry. But, if we tell Sloth… I'm sure she'd be nice to you and all..." Ed shook his head.

"That would be unbelievably awkward. Hello, Sloth. I'm sorry for trying to bring you back, and then just leaving you as a failure, six years ago, but we just couldn't live without our mother." Wrath gasped.

"Sloth used to be your mother? And then… I just brought you there, and you thought she was dead, and it must have been awful, having her not know you, and all those memories, and I'm so sorry…. But… that means… you're my nii-san!" Wrath suddenly cheered up considerably. He looked at Ed with a huge smile. Ed returned it weakly.

"**I wonder how Al is doing…"**

Alphonse Elric sneezed as he got off of the train in Central station. He was coming home for the first time in over a year, and he couldn't wait to see his nii-san. He'd learned a lot in Xing, and while he couldn't bring back the dead, he could now do things such as close wounds, mend broken bones, cool fevers, and chase away infections. He could burn poisons out of the blood stream and wipe away any trace of allergies. And since he could do these things, he'd also learned to do their opposite. In the midst of battle, he could open up gashes, smash bones, make enemies burn up with fever, infect and poison the blood, and make all who opposed him sneeze, itch, and blind themselves into surrender. Unfortunately, he'd not been able to learn what he had come for, the re-growing of limbs. If he could just bring his brother's arm and leg back, he might be able to repay his brother a little bit for when he'd brought Al's body back from the gate and sat his soul back where it belonged.

Al grabbed a trunk, and dragged it to a taxi. He smiled at the driver, took out a few coins, and directed him to the address of the small house the Elric brothers had, not far from Central Base. As he watched the scenery pass by outside, he wondered how his brother would react. He had not announced his visit, but it wasn't a work day for nii-san, as far as he knew. They'd always been close before, and he'd been shocked when his nii-san had refused to go. Now, he hoped that it didn't mean he and his nii-san were drifting apart. He watched the houses go by anxiously, and finally saw the house that they'd bought off of nii-san's military salary. Al had been ashamed not to help pay for it, but he had no steady source of income. Instead, Ed had allowed him to decorate, to make him feel less guilty. His heart jumped in his throat when he saw that the oak front door was creaking open, and there was a man in a military uniform smoking outside. Al jumped out of the car, practically while it was still moving. He ran to the officer.

"Havoc!" he cried. The now identified 2nd Lt Jean Havoc jumped, and almost pulled his gun on Al before relaxing.

"Oh, Alphonse, it's you." Suddenly, he got much more tense, and a guilty look crossed his features. Al narrowed his eyes.

"Where's nii-san?" he asked suspiciously. Havoc shifted uncomfortably. "And why are you here?"

"Well, you see… I'm here under the Colonel's orders in case Fullmetal comes back…"

"What does Mustang want with Ed? And what do you mean, in case he comes back!?" Al burst out.

"Oh no, I was talking about Colonel Hawkeye. Roy Mustang was found dead over a week ago and dishonorably discharged post-death. Fullmetal disappeared around the same time. The search for him is being conducted all over Central and the surrounding cities. **At the moment, we're not sure if he's the victim, **_**or the murderer."**_


	10. Acceptance

**A/N:** I KNOW!!! I'm so so so SO SORRY that this took so long to update. I've actually had it done on paper for a while, but there were some technical issues. Meaning, my computer is kaputt and my parents can't share. They only let me use their computers for homework, and I did actually have homework that needed to be done, and I think I'm STILL failing language arts. I can't exactly tell my mum, I need to upload my fanfiction, which she thinks I stopped writing about chapter 7 or so, COS SHE SAID SO. Scarrry. Anyway, please don't give up hope on me (summer vacation is in two weeks!) and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! Envy, Ed, Al, and everyone else are not owned by me.

Also, I dunno if I wrote Al OOC in this chapter. Reading back, he seems kinda more like Quatre than Al. I dunno, if I did, I'm sorry.

**Chapter 10:**

Alphonse could hardly believe what he was hearing. Victim? Murderer!? His nii-san!? He grabbed the 2nd… no, he was a lieutenant now. He grabbed the Lt by the shoulders and cried,

"WHAT HAPPENED!? I was gone for less than a year! What could have happened? I come back, my nii-san is missing and the colonel is dead, with dishonorable discharge, victim, murder, what HAPPENED!?" By the end, there were tears in his eyes. His stomach was doing somersaults, he was shaking slightly. Havoc gripped his wrists gently, and sat him down on the front step.

"We're not exactly sure what happened. Nine days ago, the Colonel was found, in the park, looking like something from a sick horror show. He was… tortured. Beyond belief. Above him was written, 'rest in pieces, you fucking rapist.' The accusations were… looked into. It… it created a scandal, to say the least. Then on top of that, Fullmetal stopped showing up for work. We went to his house, and found it a bloody crime scene. Forensics found a good bit of Fullmetal's blood, and a LOT of Mustang's blood. [A/N: Just pretend. I know it's, like, way back when and all.] We haven't seen him since, and the higher ups think that it might have been Fullmetal who did it. Those of us who know him… it couldn't have been him. Only a complete psycho would have been able to do what was done to the body. And whoever did it, it wasn't his first time. Fullmetal's not like that. We KNOW that Fullmetal's not like that. Even if he just snapped under the stress, it would have been sloppy, and this was precise. No, this was someone who knew what they were doing. That's why Fullmetal is also being looked into as a victim."

Al felt totally weak. He went and sat on the front steps, and put his head in his hands.

"Is he still alive, do you think? Who did it? And, how close are you to finding him?" He was numb all over. What a thing to come home to! Havoc sighed.

"I do believe he's still alive. Whoever did this was a professional killer, they have done this many times before. We aren't near to finding him, but we will. I really believe that we will." Al nodded.

"I have to go call Winry, and aunt Pinako." He shuddered. Winry would _kill_ him for losing nii-san. He stood slowly and went inside. Hughes looked after him in concern but didn't follow. Al realized that the point of him being there was to guard the crime scene, and to be on guard should either Ed or the murderer come back.

Inside, there was blood in the entrance hall. Further in, there was a huge spray and splatter of blood in the living room, against the wall. A throw was casually tossed over the couch, when he knew that Ed usually left it where he'd put it on the armchair.

He passed all of this, and picked up the phone, from its place by the stairs. He dialed the Rockbell's number purely from memory. After a few rings, Winry's voice picked up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Winry, this is Al," he said, in a rather strangled voice.

"Ohmigods, AL!!! It's been so long since I talked to you! Did you just get back? How's Ed? How was your trip? What did you learn!? Oh gods, it's so good to have you back!"

"Winry…"

"Did you have fun? "Where did you go? Did you learn how to fix Ed----"

"WINRY!!"

"Al! What's the matter!?"

"Winry, Ed… he's gone. We don't know what happened to him…"

"OH MY GODS WHEN!? WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"Well, Colonel Roy Mustang was found, dead, and on the same day Ed went missing,"

"He was missing!? Oh my god! How did this happen?"

"We don't know, the military is looking into it,"

"Oh, how could this happen! I was there barely more than a week ago, he was there, I should have stayed, I should have made sure that he'd be alright, I should have…"

"Winry! You were here? Why? What did you see?" Al was suddenly excited again. Maybe she could provide some insight to this horror…

"I came to fix Ed's automail. His arm was _destroyed_. Literally! It was unsalvageable. And he was pretty injured himself. The green haired dude with him---"

"WAIT! Green-haired? What EXACTLY did he look like?" Al had an awful, sneaking suspicion in the base of his stomach.

"He was freaking psycho, and he was wearing the skimpiest outfit. _I_ wouldn't even wear it." Winry's voice was filled with scorn. Al felt an uncharacteristic rage boiling up. When he spoke, his voice was dead quiet and had the consistency of dry ice.

"You saw nii-san, injured, without his automail, and you left him, with ENVY!?" Winry gasped at the other end of the phone.

"I-I'm SORRY, Al, I didn't know! I fixed his automail, and he looked pretty comfortable with the guy, Envy you said? What kind of a name is that? But anyway, the guy was the one who called us in the first place. He seemed pretty worried about Ed." Al wasn't listening. His head wasn't spinning anymore; instead his ears were buzzing and his mind was focused clearly on a single point.

"Winry, I'll call you back later," he said. His tone was cold and clipped. He hung up without waiting for her response, and left the house with unusual purpose. He didn't say a word to Havoc as he passed.

Havoc opened his mouth to call out to Al, but decided to let the younger Elric go off in peace, to deal with it for a while. Al was the more sensible Elric, he knew. He'd be back, and wouldn't do anything rash.

The sun was sinking in the west, and Al was getting tired. He was almost to the place he was aiming for, though. Before long, Dante's large, yet dilapidated manor was looming before him. He paused in front of the door, sucking in an encouraging breath, and rapped on the door.

The heavy door of Dante's manor swung open silently. Al flinched when he saw the familiar figure behind the door, but Lust just looked at him disinterestedly, as though she wasn't surprised that he was there. That completed his conviction that they had his nii-san. He was about to open his mouth, but then he realized that she'd already turned around and was walking down the hall. He stared after her, dumbfounded.

"Close the door behind you," she said boredly as she continued down the hall. He entered the manor and shut the door carefully, trotting a little to catch up with Lust. She lead him around and around, up and down stairs, until he was completely lost. He didn't even know what floor they were on. Finally Lust brought him to a doorway in the wall. She entered, but he paused by the door to survey the scene. He didn't want to walk in unawares…

His heart jumped into his throat at what he saw. It wasn't that almost all of the Homunculi were there; Greed and Gluttony playing dice, Wrath building a castle with blocks and alchemy, Sloth watching him fondly and Lust just settling next to her. They look almost like a family, a small part of him thought, but he didn't register it. All of his attention was focused on his nii-san. He was reading an alchemy book on the couch, as though nothing was wrong. His automail arm was perfectly fine, and he wasn't injured at all. But that would have made Al happy; that he was fine, and not hurt or chained down. But it was the position in which Al found him, on a couch in Dante's mansion, with his _head_ on, of all people, _Envy's lap_. And he looked so content… Al had never seen him look more at peace. Envy was gently playing with his nii-san's hair, his eyes closed, looking completely calm. His face didn't have its normal expression of rage or cruel amusement.

Al couldn't stifle a pained gasp. Seven pairs of eyes snapped to look at him, but he held his gaze locked on Ed. Ed gasped and stood up quickly.

"A-al! You…. you're home," he stuttered, looking like a deer in headlights, heart pounding. Al felt himself frown.

"You have _so_ much explaining to do," Al said. His voice was soft, and slightly accusing. Ed flinched. He'd never seen an expression on his brother's face like there was now. Envy stood. Al flinched and stepped back quickly, but the homunculus simply went to stand behind Ed and wrapped his arms around his chibi-chan. Al felt his heart squeeze. Now he was the one causing his nii-san pain, and Envy, _Monster Envy_ who'd caused them so much pain, who'd killed Hughes and so many others, he was the one comforting him. Al had to grit his teeth to resist the urge to throw himself on his knees and apologize profusely for causing his nii-san pain. He resisted the urge. He'd get his answers out of Ed, and then he'd apologize. If he apologized now, he'd never get anything. He couldn't believe that his brother would put him through this. It was horrifying. Well, for him at least. Ed seemed perfectly contented and happy in Envy's arms.

"Ed…" he began, his voice broken.

"Yo Envy, stop glomping the chibi, you're giving his brother the squicks," Greed tossed his dice at the two boys. Ed got a red blush staining across his nose, but Envy just put out a hand and snatched the dice out of the air. He tightened his fist, then opened his hand and shook the white dust that was all that remained of the dice, out of his hands. Greed cried in outrage, and sank to his knees to sweep up the dust that was on the floor.

Lust, deciding to take control of the situation, said "Ok. Let's give the Elrics a chance to… catch up. We'll be back in half an hour. If it's not settled by then, tough luck." She turned and exited the room without looking back. The other homunculi followed her out. Envy looked like he was going to stay, but Sloth grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out after her. Ed and Al were left staring at each other.

"Um…. Hi….." Ed tried for a smile, but if failed miserably under his brother's disappointed and slightly incredulous face.

"Why don't you sit down and tell me what happened while I was gone?" Al asked, his voice slightly chilly.

Ed squirmed. "It, uh, It's been going on since before you left." Al's eyes widened.

"This has been going on for so long!? B-but… how, and why… and… why didn't you tell me!? What about all the times we fought-"

"No, no! Not the thing with Envy, that's… that's pretty recent. I meant the …. The well, the thing with Mustang," Al gulped.

"Why don't you explain that to me. And WHY didn't you _tell me!?_ I'm your _brother!_" he cried. He had to admit, he was hurt, and rather shell-shocked. He'd really always thought his nii-san would end up with Winry. And he'd never realized that he was… that he liked other guys. He'd tried to explain it to himself, Envy was feminine enough, and he was technically an 'it', but Ed's admission to an affair with Mustang tore that train of thought to pieces. His swirling thoughts were interrupted by Ed's voice, strangely choked. He looked up and was shocked to find his nii-san's eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry, Al," he whispered. "I just couldn't. He told me… he told me that if I said anything to anyone… I didn't want to provoke him, he was bad enough already. I never had the courage or strength to stand up to him. I couldn't tell you, I'm sorry." Al blinked stupidly for a few moments. His brain seemed overloaded. That wasn't what he'd been expecting at all. He remembered what Havoc had said about Ed being a victim, and about what had been written above Mustang's head. He felt cold all over.

"Ed… was Colonel Mustang… was he… you know…" Al couldn't bring himself to say it, so instead he tried "Was it nonconsensual?" Ed looked at him.

"What did you think, I was attracted to that bastard?" Al looked down guiltily. Ed shuddered.

"And with Envy?" Al asked cautiously.

"Oh no! I lo-" Ed paused, and broke off what he was about to say, staring into space. A look of a lightbulb going off over his head entered his eyes, and he said with slight wonder, "I love Envy. He… he could have killed me, several times, but he didn't. He listened, and he made me feel better, and he saved me. He's the one who… who killed Mustang. He called Winry and Aunt Pinako, he took care of me until I was… better." And everyone here, except maybe Greed, they've been really nice. Even Lust, in her own cynical way." Al looked at his feet, and realized guiltily that trying to persuade Ed to stay away from Envy would be nothing but selfish. And probably fruitless too, now that he thought about it.

"Ok." He said. Ed blinked.

"Excuse me?" he asked, confused.

"I said, ok. I… I don't mind you staying with Envy. I wasn't here to support you, and he was. And really, you're looking happier than I've ever seen you, especially since Mom died. I actually support it, as long as he doesn't do anything to hurt you." Ed smiled huge for the first time since he'd seen Al, and jumped up to give his brother a hug.


	11. Epilogue

A/N: I have no excuse. I am extremely sorry, and I hope you can all forgive me for not updating in such a long time. I realized that I had absolutely no idea how to complete this story, so I decided to wrap it up in an epilogue. It's not long, and it doesn't make up for the half-year wait I put you all through, but I hope as always that it does not disappoint (much) and that if you have been watching this story, you are still interested in reading. Also, in the last chapter, I said Hughes once, when I meant Havoc. Hughes is dead, that was just a typo. Thanks to YukinoKara for picking that up. If I made the same error in this chapter, and called Hawkeye as Havoc, I'm really sorry.

Al walked down the street of Central, smiling as he collected food in his shopping bag. He'd found it horrifying that his nii-san had been living off chocolate for the last few weeks, and as soon as he'd heard that, he made it his mission to cook decent food. Let Envy eat chocolate all day and Greed drink liquor in place of water; _his_ nii-san was alive, and he would be eating decent food. As he was placing the box of rice into his bag, he heard a startled exclamation behind him.

"Alphonse?" Turning, he came face to face with the blonde lieu-, eh, _colonel_ Hawkeye. She was looking at him in disbelief, and he smiled at her.

"Colonel Hawkeye," he greeted, careful to use her new title. "Congratulations on your promotion. I was horrified to hear the circumstances under which it came, though. I hope everything's alright?" he said politely. Hawkeye looked at him suspiciously.

"As well as it can be, considering we still have no lead on the murderer _or your brother_. You wouldn't happen to know his location, would you?" She was looking at him with narrow eyes. She remembered how close the Elric brothers had been, and there was no way that Al could be so cheerful unless he knew that his brother was alright.

"Well, Colonel, honestly and off the record, I do know where he is. And I also know that he is happier where he is. None of us can have any idea what he went through, and forgive me for understanding if he doesn't want to return. I can't imagine the memories that it would give him." Hawkeye nodded sympathetically.

"I sympathize. If I could just meet him, though, wherever he chooses. I've known him, known you both, for quite a long time, and I want to apologize to him. I should have seen that something was going on. I… I just want to see for myself that he's alright." Al saw the soft, lost look in the normally sharp, stoic woman's face, and he smiled.

"I'll bring the message to nii-san," he told her, before looking awkwardly at his basket. "ano… I was shopping before. I should be heading back-"

"Wait," Hawkeye interrupted him. "Before you go, do you have any idea about the murderer? Off the record, of course," she added quickly. Al paused. Did he want to give out that information? The military wouldn't be sympathetic to Envy, he knew. He was a homunculus, and a murderer at that. If he told, Envy would be executed, and Al never wanted to see Ed without Envy to love him. He'd been getting brighter and more back to his old self every day, not to mention the fact that he practically melted at the sight of Envy. Al couldn't take that away. But on the other hand, this was Hawkeye. She was a friend, didn't she deserve to know? Looking at the Colonel, Al decided he shouldn't risk it. He looked at his feet and replied,

"I'm afraid I really can't help you. But whoever it is, he's done us all a favour. And from what I heard, I gather the murder was revenge. They even wrote that he was a rapist above his head. Whoever did it, he-- eh, they really loved nii-san." Al tried to cover his slip, and looked up at Hawkeye, digging a nail into his thumb behind his back, trying to keep his nervousness under control. Hawkeye raised an eyebrow. She looked confused and accusing for a moment, and he knew she'd caught his slip. Then a look of comprehension dawned on her face.

"Yes… Yes, I imagine whoever it is, _they_ must really love your brother. Maybe even be the kind of person he could love back." Her gaze pierced his soul, and his stomach flip-flopped. What would she do with this information? Had he made a mistake? "Nevertheless," she continued as if no exchange had happened between them. "This is all speculations, and speculations pull no weight in court. I must get back to my office; maybe inspiration will strike and I will read the identity of this killer in my tea leaves. Gods know he didn't leave any incriminating evidence behind. If Ed agrees to meet, you can always find me in my office at Headquarters." Al almost burst out smiling right there. There was no evidence, because Envy was just that good. Hawkeye had basically just told him that they were giving up, or at least that she was.

"I'll talk to Ed as soon as I see him," he said. The two said goodbye, and Al went off to pay for the groceries as Hawkeye continued shopping.

"Hello, Colonel Hawkeye," Ed smiled as he sat down in the café chair, looking at the woman he used to work with.

"Edward," she smiled at him, her normally stern face lighting up and softening. "I'm glad to see you so well." He nodded.

"I've had help getting over the experiences of the past. The nightmares are starting to go away." Hawkeye felt her eyes tear up, but no tears spilt. Ed was so young, and had gone through so much. No one deserved this. But from what he was saying, he finally had a chance at being happy.

"I'm sure whoever is helping you is a wonderful person," Hawkeye commented. Ed's face lit up like the sun.

"Oh, he is! He's the most amazing person! He stuck by me through so much, even though he has no reason to like me! He's been nothing but kind to me, and protected me, and respected me, and helped me through the nightmares." A little red went over the bridge of Ed's nose. "First after what happened, I was crying a lot. And, I knew it was really awkward for the people around me, but I would just get set off at the littlest things, like a waterwork. And he totally didn't mind, or if he did, he helped me through it anyways, and he put up with me when I was being a burden, and healed me when I was hurt. He's really amazing!" Hawkeye smiled fondly at the lovestruck speech of the boy she'd worked with for years. The man he was describing sounded amazing, and she couldn't believe that whoever it was had killed Mustang. _Even if he did,_ she found herself treacherously thinking, _what of it? Mustang was a womanizer, and a rapist, and whoever this man is, he's done wonders for Edward. _

"I'm glad you're happy, Ed," she gave him the biggest smile she felt she'd ever given anyone, considering what a stern-faced woman she was, and they continued to talk for a few hours. She told Ed of what was going on at the military, and he assured her he was happy and well on his way to getting better.

"What are you going to do now?" She asked finally, as they waited for the check for their meal. Ed shrugged and gave her a careless grin, lacing his fingers behind his head.

"I honestly have no idea. I have no need to be in the military anymore. We got the philosopher's stone, Al's got his body back, and Mustang is dead. Where we go from here, well, I guess I'll see when I get there."


End file.
